The Man in The Studio Across the Street
by laviecontinue
Summary: Ever since moving into a studio apartment in New York, Sookie has been fixated over the man who lives in the building adjacent to her. He gets nude and invites ladies over for the evening, and doesn't bother shutting the blinds. But does he know she is watching? Mostly silliness.
1. Sookie the Perve

_**This was just a silly thing I came up with. Sookie is still telepathic, and Eric is still a vampire. Feel free to let me know if I should continue, or even if you want to say it's the silliest thing in the world.**_

* * *

_**The Man in The Studio Across the Street**_

After working my fingers to the bone and saving up tirelessly, my dreams to live in The Big Apple were finally looking to be accomplished.

The only problem at first, once I arrived on plane all the way from Louisiana, was finding myself a reasonably priced, studio apartment to rent. The real estate lady suggested a nice and spacious, one-bedroom studio fifteen minutes away from the City, which was beautifully renovated, with hardwood floors and a high ceiling, I thought I would be a fool to turn the offer down.

The best part about it was definitely the location, which was absolutely ideal for me, situated near historic shops, amazing restaurants, and plenty of endless nightlife options. I agreed, first instance I got. But the truth was, it wasn't the convenient location or the beautifully furnished apartment that sealed the deal for me. No, it was the view coming in from the tan-brick, three-story building adjacent to my apartment window that had me hook, line, and sinker.

Through my window, you could see straight into the male occupants room and he was_ definitely_ the reason I took up the offer.

Every morning before I got ready for work, as a waitress in one of the popular downtown bars, I would sit down on my strategically placed leather couch by the window, eating cereal and toast for breakfast, while I watched him secretly through his window.

He hardly ever closed the shutters, so I could see _everything._ I never needed a T.V set, because he was far more interesting than any reality T.V show. I wasn't sure who he was, or what he even did for a living, but I guessed he worked in the corporate world. He would always get dressed into fine suits and ties. He was about the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my entire life. I thought it was his hair that got to me most; His hair was long and blonde, flowing down to just below his shoulder blades, and he was so magnificently tall that it was just a thrill watching him go about his early mornings and nightly routines, without him even knowing.

It grew to become my most favorite entertainment, spying on him.

It might be an illegal hobby, but he didn't seem to mind. That was if he knew, of course, which he didn't seem to.

It was in the ways he kept that window open as he got undressed; It was in the ways he invited women over constantly, and didn't even bother closing the curtains while he kissed around their necks. He seemed to have a real thing about necks, because every time a woman came over to his house, the instance she sat on his lap on the couch, it would be the first place he went. He would be stuck there for a little over five minutes, with his face buried against the crook of her neck, while the woman would bob up and down. Then she would stand, slip a scarf over her neck, he would give her some cash, and then she would leave his studio building, just as quickly as she had entered.

I came home from work, and then left, just to come back home again. All I seemed to do was work. My lifestyle in New York wasn't exactly what you could call adventurous, but I _sure as hell_ was living through him.

He was a complete mystery to me. Especially how he invited countless women over, only to just shove his face into her neck for five minutes, then to have her leave. He never even had sex or anything like that. What man isn't interested in sex, in this day and age? It was unbelievable!

My favorite part of watching him always came up around six-thirty in the morning. Yes, I was sacrificing sleep, but it seemed worth it just to spy on him. Just as the sun started coming up, he would cross over to the window, look out at the busy street below our buildings, and then he would strip out of his clothes. Had he any idea I was watching, he never showed it. His body was the most amazing I had ever seen; He was toned, muscular, and with his long, luminous hair, he reminded me of Tarzan; Just a wild, physical and entirely masculine male, unaware of his own charms. He stood there for about five minutes close to the glass in the nude, letting me drink everything of him in. Oftentimes, I felt like a huge pervert doing it, but I almost felt addicted to spying on him.

This early morning was no different.

My alarm clock was set and programmed to wake me, just before sunrise so I wouldn't miss out on anything.

I had time to make myself a fresh cup of coffee, and then I raced over to the spot I had frequented to watch him, nursing my coffee in my hands. Apparently I had been a little too late this morning, because already, he was in the nude and doing squats near the window. He was starting early this morning and my stomach sunk in disappointment. I watched him, engrossed as he did three sets of squats, and then turning to the window, he lifted his arms and held them over his head, giving them a good stretch. It was a very nice sight; It made his biceps bulge, his flat stomach tighten, and I almost drooled.

He seemed to be looking straight into my direction, but I couldn't be sure. Until what he did next, that was.

He blew a kiss at me in a very flamboyant way, all from where I was, across the street perched on the ledge of my apartment window. It started me so badly that I nearly dropped my coffee. Then he closed the shutters and retired for the day.

_Holy crap. Did he somehow know I was spying on him all along?_


	2. Eric the exhibitionist

_**Thank you, I was so surprised. Hope you enjoy this one. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Maybe Sookie will get the courage to do something back ;)**_

* * *

_**Eric** _

I had a good laugh to myself as I flung down face-first on my bed.

I had not felt this content in years. Of course, I was aware the dear young woman across the street watched me on a daily basis. I didn't mind it: If I had, she would have been in jail for now, or at the very least with criminal charges to her name for spying on me and for invading my privacy.

Oddly I didn't mind it. It flattered me. Fed my ego, the way in which she obviously enjoyed my body. Who was I to deny the woman? Now I simply vowed to do my best and put on a show.

I never felt that way at first. I had not realized she had moved in, until one night I woke, had a shower, and went to air-dry naturally, as I did, around the apartment, with only one towel wrapped around my neck. Often I find being naked the most liberating. But as I went to sit on my couch it occurred to me that the building across from my window - usually empty and dark at that hour - was lit and somebody was standing by the window. They had finally found a willing tenant, and she was looking right at me. At first I felt offended, for she had invaded my privacy.

I tried to make her realize her error by slipping my towel off my neck in a very deliberate move, holding it over my crotch. Still, she remained; watching me from her window, bold as brass and unapologetic, the dainty human was. I couldn't believe the gall she had!

Next evening come nightfall, it was the same. It became a nightly - and early morning- occurrence for her. It was as if she lived by her window.

Maybe she never realized how adept my ability to see was, because I was innocently brushing out my hair when I caught her silhouette out of the corner of my eye, while she sat on the arm of her couch, peering in at me again, as she had the night before. I gave no more than a quick look to make certain she was actually watching, and she was. I could feel her eyes on me, just begging me to remove my clothes. Since I did not see any harm in it, I turned with my back facing the window, took it slow in unfastening each button on my shirt, and tried to be deliberately provocative for the human. The next thing I was utterly naked and it was clear to me she enjoyed it.

I supposed it put everything completely into perspective for me.

The human was lonely and my body aroused her. Being around for as long as I have, I was no prude.

So from that time onwards I vowed to get naked for her. She didn't know I knew. Until what I just did, of course.

I could see the expression on her face so vividly in my mind.

I had gone against the grain, in doing something I hadn't done before, as she watched me.

I had at last dropped all pretenses. Now she knew.

I had brought my hand over to my lips, kissed my palm, and sent it her way through the glass and air separating us.

Flirting wasn't something I had done in years. It was new to me again, but I couldn't deny I liked the look on her face. She had best introduce herself to me, and soon.


End file.
